Behind The Waterfall
by DuskTilDawn
Summary: Ginny and the Golden Trio are going to the Spa. Reposted. (DG)


**Name:** Behind the Waterfall  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Draco/Ginny  
**Summary:** Ginny and the Golden trio spend a day at the spa.  
**A/N:** I reposted this. I'm not quite sure why, but anyway.

"Ginny! Come on! It's only one day. Besides, you need a vacation. Please, come", Hermione Granger coaxed her friend, who had locked herself into the Burrow's toilet.

"Herm, believe or not. I don't want to go!" Ginny answered back. "I look stupid in bikinis",

the woman added in a quiet voice.

"Even you don't believe that", Hermione said and tried to open the toilet's door. "Gin, open this door now or I'll curse it open." A small krack was heard and the door was opened. "Good girl", Hermione said and grinned.

Ron Weasley ran to Hermione and Ginny. "Alright, are we ready? Harry is waiting for us downstairs", the man said.

"Ginny said that she won't come", Hermione announced.

Ron's jaw dropped. "Is that so? We'll see", the man said and pulled her to his arms. "Either you come voluntarily or I make you", Ron said while laughing.

Ginny giggled. "Ron. Put me down. Please, Ron. That tickles! Help!" Her brother didn't listen to Ginny but carried her downstairs and seated on the couch.

"Great. Herm, could you pick up Ginny's swimsuit, so we can go. I have to keep an eye on my sister", Ron said and grinned. Ginny stuck her tongue out while Hermione ran back upstairs to look for Ginny's swimsuit.

Harry was looking and smiling at Ron and Ginny. They acted like they were friends not just brother and sister. Hermione interrupted his thoughts by running downstairs with a small carrier bag. "Here it is. Let's go!" she said and walked out to the Burrow's courtyard.

It was a beautiful summery day. Ron and Hermione had had a week off from their job, so they spent most of the time at the Burrow. Harry also had decided to take a break of Quidditch. He spent his leave with Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

Hermione wore a white top and a loose denim dress. She also wore sandals. Ginny again wore a t-shirt and capris. The men wore t-shirts and shorts. They all had heard about a hot summer day.

"Ginny. You have your birthday tomorrow. What do you want for your birthday present?" Harry asked a little later while they all sat in the car during the journey to the spa.

Ginny shrugged. "Harry, I'm going to be 23 years old. I don't need any presents, like I did when I was younger. I want to spend my birthday with you guys, that's all that matters to me", she said casting a glance at Harry, Hermione and Ron. They smiled at Ginny and after that the journey went by quietly.

In the yard of the spa the quartet agreed that they would meet in ten minutes on the edge of the biggest pool. The place was popular among the muggles but without their knowing there were also lots of wizards spending their spare-time. At the spa there were lots of pools, for example Jacuzzis. Then there were slides and different kinds of climbing frames.

The spa was inside a big rock. On the ceiling there were big windows where the sunlight flooded in. In the walls there were also a few large windows. Some pools had this special lightning. Violet and blue lights illuminated the pool ghostly.

After ten minutes Hermione had talked Ginny into wearing the bikinis and they stood on the edge of the biggest pool waiting for Ron and Harry. "There they come", Ginny yelped and pointed at the men. They walked to the women smiling slyly.

"Oh my god, I didn't know your brother had his body worked out so well", Hermione breathed and lowered her eyes. Ginny gave a laugh, and felt a little bit uneasy. She wore flowered bikinis. She was annoyed that she hadn't asked Hermione to look at her swimsuit. Usually people didn't wear bikinis when they were at the spa.

"You look good", Harry said getting both of the women going red.

"What is it?" Ron asked with a laugh. "You act like no-one ever said you were beautiful." Ginny and Hermione ignored Ron's last comment and ran to the slide. They climbed to the highest floor and got in line. They waited for their own turn.

"Don't you think it's already time to tell about your feelings to Ron?" Ginny asked Hermione while they were standing in a line.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked quickly. "I don't have any feelings for him. He is just a friend. You know it!" Ginny laughed a little and leaved the case. Now was their turn to slide down to the pool.

Hermione and Ginny jumped both the same time onto the slide. They were going to the pool at high speed. Harry and Ron were waiting for the women at the end of the slide. Ginny and Hermione dived into the water with force. They also tipped Ron and Harry over. The quartet rose laughing. "That was amazing. Can we do it again?" Hermione asked. Ron grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her to his arms.

"Some other time, now we are going to the Jacuzzi", he said and then swam away with Hermione.

Harry and Ginny were still standing at the end of the slide. "Ummmm... Should we go somewhere else too?" Ginny asked after a while.

Harry nodded. "Good idea. How about... I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

She shrugged. "I think I'm going to take a shower. Will you wait here?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'll wait for you at the café. Do you want me to buy you something?" She shook her head and got out of the pool.

Ginny lumbered towards the showers. She had no hurry to get back to Harry. She always felt uneasy around him, especially when there was no-one else. Ginny wandered around the spa, watching people, when they were having fun.

Suddenly someone run into Ginny, with great force. She fell to the marble floor. Ginny moved her hand to her bottom. It hurt like hell. Ginny began to lift her gaze to the man's eyes. Black swimming trunks. Well, or rather very well built chest. Muscular arms. Mouth in a stupid grin and grey eyes. Wait a second!

"Cat got your tongue, Weasley?" man asked. Oh god, no. Please no! This can't be happening. Ginny thought.

"Malfoy?" she asked carefully while she tried to get up from the floor. She, however, failed and collapsed to the ground, cursing her bad luck.

"Do you need any help?" the man asked sarcastically. She shook her head and again tried to get up. The pain was so hard, that she almost lost her consciousness. Finally she got up and she would have fallen again, if Draco didn't catch her.

"You don't need help, huh?" he asked with a laugh.

"Let go of me. I'm fine", Ginny snapped and started to walk carefully towards the café. Draco gave a laugh, he looked at the woman. She had become a very beautiful young lady. Her fiery red hair shaded her fair skin. The woman was thin, but still, she had shapes in the right places. And even if Ginny walked slowly, in Draco's opinion she managed to swing her hips sexily.

"Weasley!" Draco shouted. "Wait up!" She halted and turned around. Draco walked peacefully over her. "Let me buy you a drink."

Ginny gave a laugh. "I wonder why are you being so nice, Malfoy."

"You can't claim that you don't want to share a drink with me", the man grinned.

"Yep, I can. And I am", Ginny said turning around again.

"At least let me escort you to your destination", Draco tried.

"Let's think... No way. Please, leave me alone now", she said angrily. And when Draco didn't say anything, she began to walk slowly to the café, where Harry was waiting for her.

"Are you here alone or with the Golden Trio?" Draco asked jogging beside Ginny.

"You don't give up easily, now do you?" Ginny asked.

"No, not until I can buy you a drink", Draco winked.

"Fine. We can go to that bar over there", Ginny said, "I want to get rid of you."

Draco smirked and offered his hand to her. She however shook her head. "Weasley, I don't bite", he said. Ginny stuck her tongue out and so they walked slowly towards the bar, which was near this small pool.

"Why are you walking slowly?" Draco asked after a while.

"Oh, why am I walking slowly? You – run – into – me – and – I –hurt – my – hip", she said and after every word she poked Draco's chest.

"I can carry you, if you want", he suggested.

"Forget it, Malfoy. We'll drink one glass and that's it. No more suggests or flirting gazes. Do I make myself clear?" Ginny yelled. Draco lifted his arms up, as in surrender.

"Can I choose the drinks?" Draco asked when they dived into the warm water. She nodded and Draco turned towards the waiter. "Two glasses of sparkling wine, please."

"Wow", Ginny said. "What are we celebrating?" she asked mockingly.

Draco shrugged. "I thought we could drink for old times."

"That's why you ordered sparkling wine? Oh Malfoy, you still have lots to learn. You don't capturea girl's heart with wine", Ginny said with a laugh.

Draco swam really close to her. "Then tell me", he whispered to her ear, "how do you capture it?" Ginny shoved him off and took her glass. Draco watched her under his eyebrows. She was really beautiful. "So, you're not going to tell me?" he asked. Ginny shook her head and hiccupped at the same time. "Do you want another one?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded.

After a few glasses Ginny felt how the alcohol started to take an effect. "This is ridiculous", she said.

Draco looked at her. "What is?"

"This. I get drunk after a few glasses. I am so pathetic", Ginny snorted.

"Well that's a good thing", Draco said and took Ginny's hand to his. He pulled her under the water and began to haul her after him. She tried to struggle away, but Draco didn't let her go. He started to swim faster and after a while they had swim to a cave.

"What... Where are we? Where the hell did you bring me?" Ginny asked anxious and a little out of breath.

"Relax, Weasley. Look", he said and swam towards the little waterfall. She bit her lip and swam slowly after him. He looked and pointed his finger at the waterfall, and she looked. Immediately she splashed away from the waterfall.

"Harry", she breathed.

"Not quite the response I was waiting for", Draco smirked.

"How could I forget? I have to go. Thanks for the drinks", Ginny said quickly.

She was about to swim over the waterfall when she felt being pulled back. "You're welcome", Draco said and pressed his lips to hers. She winced a little and then pulled away.

"This is it? This is what you were after. You wanted to get me drunk, so you could kiss me", Ginny said out of breath.

"You say you are drunk?" he asked.

"No, but --" Ginny started.

"Then shut up and kiss me", Draco said and pressed his lips to hers.

**-Fin-**


End file.
